Vampire Knight: Crimson Days and Nights
by Renae16
Summary: After a year of their parents passing, siblings Yuri Kuuran and Ichiro Kiryuu have been living the vampire life. But after finally being accepted into high school where some the students are "human", they will be forced to hide their true nature and live the normal life as a human. Can these two handle the transformation around them? or will their true nature be discovered?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It's been a year since my parents have passed and it hasn't changed much. My brother and I were living on our own for a short while but with the help of my mother's close friend and my father Kaname's right-hand man Hanabusa Aido or "Idol" for short – as my mother called him when she was in her highschool days because he was popular with the day class girls as my mother assumed– things have been easier for us. My brother and I aren't actually full siblings. I come from a royal pureblood family known as The Kuuran Family that was one of the seven remaining families in the world and my parents were Yuuki Kuuran and Kaname Kuuran. As for my brother, or half-brother, comes from my mother and my other father, Zero Kiryuu. As for us, we look nothing alike. I resemble my mother and a little of my father, while as he resembles my other father. I have my mother's hair color, personality, and my father's eye structure somewhat but people always tell me that I look like mostly of my mother. My brother on the other hand, resembles my other father completely despite being stubborn and mean as ever but being half an Aristocrat and pureblood, either way, pureblood or not, he's still my brother. Now both turning 17 soon and entering our 4_th__ year in high school, it's going to be a tough fight because you know why? … There will be no one like us in the whole school. This will be our first year entering school where there will be no vampires… only humans. Hm… awkward right? But we can't let anyone know that we're not human or else we'll never get to experience living as humans so by starting tomorrow, we'll have to LIVE as humans. And there's just one problem ... HOW do we live as humans? ..._


	2. Chapter 1: A Day of Change

_Chapter 1: A Day of Change_

_Does it have to be today? Can't I just stay home just one more day and sleep in till my heart's content? I don't feel normal when I walk out of this house. Having feeling of eyes just staring at you like you don't belong? But somehow, starting today, right when I walk out the door, my life is going to change forever …_

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!" _I slammed the palm of my hand on the top of my alarm clock. _7:00 A.M. _it read. As I got up, I sensed the suns morning light peeking through the crack of my curtains. _Damn, the suns too bright today. _Through the morning I took a shower, changed into my school uniform. As I looked in the mirror, I looked like a totally different person. The uniform was simple actually, I have to wear a black skirt, a cream colored vest over a white collared dress shirt, long black socks that would go mid-way up to you thighs, and of course shoes. _If you can hear me mother, and my other-father, Zero, I just wanted to let you all know that I wish all of you were here right now to see this. I miss you all so much. _As I finished changing, I grabbed my things and went down stairs to eat breakfast Aido was making. From the smell of it, I can sense that he was making crêpes with your choice of toppings for breakfast. When I got to the breakfast table, Ichiro was already down there sitting his breakfast and Aido was making the crêpes.

"Do you remember the rules I explained to both of you last week?" He questioned while still cooking on the stove.

"Yeah I remember, but I'm not sure if _someone_ does…" Ichiro assumed. "I don't think _someone _paid attention."

"Oh shut up Ichiro!" I exclaimed. "I know the rules!"

"Oh yeah? ... What's the first one?" He asked.

" … Ummm …..errr…..uhhhh….."

"Rule #1, don't do the obvious." He answered.

"Oh…yeah thaaaat."

"See … told you that she doesn't remember…" he said with a smirk on his face.

"….Why you …I remember…. I just choose not to." I mumbled, clenching the fork. "You're just envious because I'm more beautiful and talented than you are."

"Not to mention short-tempered…" he said under his breath while finishing up his breakfast.

"Yeah and tha- !… What the hell did you just say?!" I shouted over the table. "I swear if I could use my powers, you'll be in little bits of pieces by now …"

"I can't wait to see you try!" he shouted back. Swiftly, he pulled out his dagger which quickly manifested into a katana.

"Likewise asshole!" I yelled while blood started to leak out of my back and transformed into spike like vines that would shred everything that makes contact with.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No fighting in this house!" shouted Aido but he accidently hit Ichiro with a cooking pan without him actually knowing. Ichiro fell and lost conscious.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right!" I cried out laughing and pointing at his unconscious body. Suddenly I felt my mouth close shut and realized Aido sealed my mouth. "! … Mmmmm! Mmmm!"

"You are both idiots …." He sighed putting his hand on his forehead. "Why did your mother and father leave you in my care?"

Finally, I managed to get my lips unsealed. "Because you love us." I said angelically acting as if I tried to get off the hook.

" … Mhm ….Riiiight." he replied sarcastically. "Come on Ichiro, get up, you're both going to be late."

"And you say I'm making YOU late …" I said putting my hands on my hips. Aido turned his head and veened. "Alright, alright, sheesh, you don't have to be all old man on me." Then Ichiro finally managed to pull himself together and stood up.

"What was that for?!'" he exclaimed. "That really hurt!" he rubbed the back of his head multiple times.

"It wasn't on purpose! It wasn't my fault if you two hadn't started arguing in the first place like angry monkeys fighting over a banana!" he shouted. I snickered a little and tried to hold back the laughter that was building up inside dying to let out.

Ichiro sighed. "Whatever … let's just get to school already." He went over and grabbed his bag from under the table.

"Uuugghh do we haaave tooo?" I whined.

"Yes Yuri. Before your mother and your other father passed, they requested that you and your brother must get proper education." He explained. "And they want you to experience what they had when they were your age."

"But why now? Couldn't they have gave it to us when we were … I don't know …. More younger?" Ichiro questioned.

"Yeah, couldn't they?" I added.

" … Well … errrrm …. Let's just say that you two weren't … how do you say … obedient." He said nervously.

"Ha! I bet Yuri was worse!" Ichiro assumed.

"Well Ichiro actually … you were …" he said. It was silent for a moment and Ichiro was speechless.

"Well I guess you two should be leaving now so bye!" he said very quickly as if he was in a hurry and pushed us out the door then slammed it shut behind us.

"Ha… you were the disobedient one …" I snickered and pointed at him.

"Shut up" he said annoyed in a playful way. "Let's just get to class okay?" he said while looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Right." I smiled back and nodded. As he started walking forward, I could feel the cool breeze and the warm sun on my face. _Hm. It kind of feels nice having to be outside, have some fresh air, and feeling the cool summer breeze brushing against your face. As I stepped out through the door, my thoughts arose in my head. New faces will occur and new challenges will arise. Can we handle it? Can we handle the transformation around us? If that time comes, we'll be ready …  
_

Ichiro turned around. "Aren't you coming Yuri?" he asked carrying his bag over his shoulder.

I snapped out. "Hm? … Oh yeah right!" I said running towards Ichiro to catch up with him. _But for now, it's only the beginning …_

* * *

"Wow. Are you sure this is the right school?" I asked Ichiro without making any eye contact, staring the school in amazement. _This school is so big … it's like a mansion. _

"Yeah I'm sure. Okay, so you know what to do right?" he asked.

"Kind of. I'm not really used to this as much as you are." I replied nervously.

"It's okay. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay." He said.

"Alright" I smiled.

As we entered the school, I sense the presences of humans. _So these are humans? They look similar to us. _I walked observantly inside, all eyes turned on us. I heard whispering all around. I heard one of the girls say: "_Oh wow! They're so beautiful! Especially the girl, I've never seen someone that beautiful before and the guy too! He looks so cool!" Are we causing this much attention? _I thought. From the opposite direction, I heard the guys say: _"Wow! He looks so cool! He looks like he can be athletic! And the girl too, she looks like she can be a model. I wonder if they're together…." Ha! Me and Ichiro together?! No way! Not in a billion years! _I thought.

"Do you know where our classroom is?" I asked Ichiro.

"Yeah. It's right around here. Class 2-A." he replied. We walked around the corner to find some students in the hallway staring at us in amazement._ Geez, anyone thought of mining your own business, we're not that important. Bu then again, I can get used to this. _

"Oh here it is. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked as he was about to open the door.

"Of course I am!" I said confidently. _Actually, kind of. _He slid opened the classroom door and again, everyone turned their heads towards us and started whispering.

"Oh! You both must be the new transfer students! Welcome! I'm Ms. Takemura, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." She said happily. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"I'm Ichiro Kuran, please to meet you all." He said as he bowed down.

"I'm his sister, Yuri Kuran, I'm pleased to meet you all." I said as I smiled joyfully to the class. All the students whispered more. _"Wow, she's so cute when she smiles, she looks like a doll" _I heard one of them say. _"They're siblings?! They look nothing alike." _Whispered another. "_Who cares! They're so beautiful!" _said another. _They look so amazed. _I thought.

"Oh I have your seats ready. Ichiro you sit over here in the first row next to the window. As for Yuri, you sit right behind him." Ms. Takemura explained. She went back to she was doing before, teaching the class. As Ichiro took his seat, I took mine. _This feels strange, but … I like it. _I took out my notebooks and a pencil then placed them on my desk. I looked out the window, _it's so clear outside, it's like the sun makes everything that's miserable disappear … _

" " Ms. Takemura said.

"Hm? Yes?" I snapped out. I didn't know what was going on in the backround. I was too distracted of the world outside of the window.

Ms. Takemura sighed. "I know it's your first day here, but you don't need to daydream right now, class has started."

"I'm sorry …" I answered apologetically.

"Alright then. Now Ichiro, what is the answer to this question?" She asked pointing to the board.

"X equals the square root of 46." He answered.

"Good!" she exclaimed then erasing the problem and writing a new one.

"Show off …" I whispered to him.

"It's not my fault that you were the one who didn't pay attention during Aido's lectures last week. You were too busy daydreaming." He whispered back.

"I have my reasons …" I said confidently putting my chin in the palm of my hand.

Ichiro laughed a little. "Just like mother… now pay attention alright?"

I laughed back a little to and sighed. "Alright." As I was about to take notes, I accidently knocked my pencil off the desk and it rolled next to the feet of a student. It was a boy. He leaned over and picked it up.

"Oh is this yours?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh thank yo- …" I froze. I tried to speak but words couldn't come out. I couldn't help but look into his deep brown eyes that glowed in the sunlight and his hair that had the similar structure of my other fathers but instead of grey, it was dark-brown like my fathers. The structure of his eyes were very …. kind.

"Ummm …." He blinked his eyes. "Are you okay?"

" ...Oh! yeah, yeah, yeah I'm okay. I was just…. intensively thinking if that was my pencil that dropped onto the floor!" I replied nervously.

"Well it came from your desk, so it must've been yours right?" he asked.

" …Well …. Um …. Yeah …heheheh" I said nervously embarrassed. _Damn it!_ _Smooth move Yuri! So much for your first day! What's next?! Might as well get hit in the face will a ball! He probably thinks you're a weirdo! _I slowly took my pencil back and our hands touched. _His hands are so warm and soft. _I blushed.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You're turning red." he asked worriedly.

" Oh no! It's just hot in here!" I replied as I hand-fanned myself.

"Really? Well to me it's not that hot. And the air conditioner is on." He added.

_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! What the hell is going on with me today?! I'm never like this! Can it be because of him?! And why is he so … so …ssoooooo…..ugh damn it! I can't find the damn word! Ugh! _

"Well …. It's because ….. I'm ….uhh …. I …. Just …. I just have morning flu!" I said.

"Moringin flu? I've never heard of it. Is it new?" he asked curiously.

"Yes! They discovered it this morning on the news! It's very serious! But it seems I'm getting better!" I answered not knowing what to say next. _Morning flu?! Really Yuri! _

"Oh …. But I'm glad you're getting better by the minute Yuri." He said with a heartwarming smile. _There's that smile again and … how does he know my name? _I blushed more but at that time, he didn't see.

"H-how'd you know my name?" I asked.

"You introduced yourself this morning remember?"

"Oh yeah …" I answered feeling like an idiot.

He smiled and laughed a little. "You're not from around here aren't you?"

"You have no idea." I added.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier, my name is Kaito Hitagawa." He smiled.

_Kaito Hitagawa. _I thought. "It's sure to meet you!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"You too." He smiled back. "We better start packing up, class is almost over!"

I looked at the clock. Class ends in 2 minutes. "You're right!" I said. Everyone started to pack up.

"What's your next class?" he asked as he lifted his bag over his shoulder.

"Um. I'm not sure. Me and my brother have all the classes together so he'll let me know." I answered

"Aw that stinks. I was hoping to see you next period!" he exclaimed.

I blushed then laughed a little. "Yeah."

Ichiro exited class then stopped to wait for me. As I walked out, Kaito followed and we stopped to where Ichiro was standing, he was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Well, I should better get going. I have p.e. next so I can't be late!" he ran down the hall on the opposite direction to where I was going. "See you later Yuri!" he shouted waving his arm back and forth.

"See you …" I said softly but he was too far away to hear. I turned to Ichiro and he was staring at me furiously.

"Don't tell me…" he said slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for that boy…"

"Well …."

"So you have …."

"Well I certainly don't love him, I just kind of….like him that's all. Why, is it a bad thing?"

"Well….You don't know?" he asked questionably.

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "I'll explain it to you later, after school I suppose."

"Oh … okay." I said. _What is he talking about? I don't know what? Have I been told before and just forgot? Or … No one told me about it? _

"I should've told her sooner…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He replied not looking at me.

_Somehow, I sense that I shouldn't have done something I wasn't supposed to do… _We walked down the hall to get to our next class. In my mind, I was tempted to ask Ichiro to tell me what he was going to say to me back there, but if I do, it will make me wonder if there's more things that he's been keeping from me since our parents had passed. There's still so much that I don't know about.

"Our next class is English." He said. "It should be somewhere down this hall."

"Okay…" I replied. When we got into class, we were sort of early. There were only about 5 students in the classroom.

"I guess you're sitting by the window again, but I'll be sitting next to you instead of front this time." He explained as he took his seat. "I'll be right back. I forgot something in the last class. Don't go wondering off okay? I'll just be real quick."

"Yeah, alright. I'll be here when you get back, I'm not going anywhere." I said as I sat down and rested the chin in the palm of my hand, looking out the window. Outside, there was a p.e. class playing baseball. _I wonder if Kaito is out there playing. _ And he was. He was the next batter in line. _Is that really him? He looks different without the uniform on. I wonder if he's good at batting. _The pitcher threw the ball as hard as he could. Kaito swung the bat and it collided with the ball perfectly. _Wow._ He dropped the bat and ran base to base. _He hit a home run._ I could hear his teammates cheering for him loudly. _He's really good at baseball. _He and his teammates were filled with joy. At that moment, Kaito looked up to where I was and smiled like a little kid who won a fish at a festival. I smiled back and blushed a little. Then, Ichiro's words echoed, "_Don't tell me you've fallen for that boy." I haven't fallen for him Ichiro. I just … like him that's all. Can't I have feelings for someone? What's the big deal about it anyway? It's not like you have feelings for someone so how would you know. _Then I sensed someone walk in. Ichiro.

"Sorry I took too long, I had to wait for a while cause Ms. Takemura was talking to other students." He said as he sat down. He noticed me looking at Kaito outside and sighed. "In case you don't know, there's a difference between you and him…you know that right?"

I sighed annoyed. "I know Ichiro, I know. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know what I'm doing. I'm not falling for him, I just like him."

"You're not now, but soon you will." He said. "And if you do, I won't stop you. You're my sister Yuri, and I don't want to make you upset. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." I said with a grin. "And I'm your sister, we look out for each other."

"Yeah." He smiled back. "And I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to act that way." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. You were just doing what siblings are supposed to do, protect each other." I replied.

"Alright. Don't forget about today after school alright?"

"I won't." I answered.

_As the day goes by, I started to notice that living the human life isn't so hard or easy … it's kind of in-between. Life is like a game of chess. You move the pieces to where you want to go, what direction you want to go in, and what obstacles can get in your way… but in the end, you realize you didn't do it alone. There's_ _always going to be people who care a lot about you help you get to the end._

"Yes! Lunch!" I shouted happily as I ran quickly down the hall.

"Yuri! Wait! Not too fast or you-…" Ichiro shouted but I was too hungry to pay attention.

"What Ichir- !" Suddenly I felt my body move towards the ground. "AAAHHHHHH!" Then all I felt at that moment was hard cement. I feel my knees and hands were scratched up against the floor and I smelled some blood. _My wounds … aren't closing up. Why? _Then I heard people gathering and started to laugh. _Why are they laughing? Why are they laughing at me? What did I do to deserve this? _I heard Ichiro's footsteps come running into my direction. "Yuri are you oka-.." but I was gone. "I have to go find her and make sure she's okay."

I ran fast as I could through the hall so nobody could see my face. My eyes were blurred with warm tears and felt them run down my cheeks. _I have to find a place where nobody could find me. _As I was running, I thought I passed by Kaito walking in the opposite direction but I couldn't tell if it was acutally him. _He saw me. _

"Yuri wait!' he shouted but I didn't want to turn or look back. _Mother! Father! Why did you make me come here!? Why are humans so cruel! I hate them! I hate every single one of them! All of them can just … DISAPPEAR! _After I said that, I heard windows shattering behind me as I ran through the hall. _I did that? _I stopped and stared at the scene I caused in horror. Then without any thought I continued running as if I could not stop. _I knew I don't belong here! _Suddenly, it came to me. I knew where I would go. I would go somewhere up in the sky, where the wind brushes against my cheeks, and where the sun would shine to make it clear for me to see …


	3. Chapter 2: Princess of Kuran

_Chapter 2: Princess of Kuran_

_I have to get away. I have to. I'm not normal. I never was. _I pushed opened the door, which led to where I was going and ran up as fast as I could. Finally, after a few seconds, I was here. It was fenced around for safety. I jumped and sat close to the edge. _I hope no one finds me here. If they do… I'm not going back. The way they laughed at me… I'm such a fool. I should've just stayed home where I belong. I don't belong out here in the human world. _I looked at the palm of my hand. _The bloods all dried up kind of but I'm not healing like I'm supposed to? _I sighed. _Come to think of it, it's been awhile since I gotten hurt. I'll give it a while to let it kick in. In the meantime, I'll think about what Aido taught us last week. Let's see… Math, English, and the rest I forgot about …and the rules…ummm…. Let's see now. _

_Rule 1: Don't do the obvious – duh I know that …_

_Rule 2: No using powers – I just did soooo …ha!_

_Rule 3: No turning humans into vampires – Obviously I'm not that stupid_

_Rule 4: No drinking human blood – oh come on! Just a nibble …_

_Rule 5: Weapons will be confiscated by me if they are used during school – screw it. I bought mine today_

_Rule 6: No baring fangs at anyone – really… like I would bare my fangs to a human. Only to my brother._

_Rule 7: It is a taboo if you have a relationship with a human – ! what? …._ Ichiro's words echoed again in my head "_Don't tell me you've fallen-.." Ugh! I haven't! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _I held my head in between my hands and clenched my hair. I took a deep breath. _Why is it so hard fitting in where you don't belong? _Then miraculously I felt my wounds closing up. _Huh? That's funny … _I looked at my hands and knees. _I've healed…I probably just needed to calm down that's all. All that adrenaline must be hard for my body to close up my wounds. Hm.. let me just do a test run on this real quick. _I searched the area for an object sharp enough to penetrate my skin. _A piece of glass. _I got down and grabbed it and went back to my spot. _Hmm …maybe if I just- _I placed it on the palm of my hand and let it slide down. _I doesn't hurt. It left an open cut but … I didn't feel any pain…_. The wound was dripping blood. _Drip,drip, drip. It smells … good. _I felt the color of my eyes change … _crimson red. _My wound then quickly closed and my eyes changed back to normal. I clenched my hand into a first. _Ugh! _I swung my arm in a half circular motion. Blood flew into the air from me. Quickly I manifested them into deadly spikes and they floated in the air for a couple of seconds until I turned them back into droplets._ Forget it._ They soon fell down to where I can no longer see them.

"Yuri!" someone shouted. "Yuri, where are you?!"

_I know that voice. It was Ichiro. _I didn't bother to respond. _Leave me alone. _

"I know you're here!" he shouted.

No response. I kept quiet throughout the calling. I didn't want him or anyone else that's looking for me to find me here. I looked down and watched as he ran around searching for me. _He can't see me from down there, it's too high up._ I could sense that he was worried about me. He ran back into the building so I couldn't see him anymore. _He won't look for me up here. _I jumped down from where I was sitting and walked on the edge like it was no big deal to me. I stood on the corner and put my hands behind my back. The wind was making a whistling noise and the trees were dancing along with them.

"Yuri!" a voice shouted. But it wasn't Ichiro this time. "Where are you?!" _Kaito. _"I have to tell you something!" he shouted again.

_Tell me what? _I thought. _What is it that you want to tell me? Say it. _

"Tell me where you are and I'll go to you!" he shouted as he looked around.

_Never. _He soon disappeared out of sight. Suddenly, I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. It wasn't just one person coming up, it was _two. They've found me._ The footsteps soon stopped. Silence. I stared at the door as if to expect them to come out. At that moment, the door burst open. Two body figures walked out, they were both students here at the school. But I sensed that something wasn't right. They weren't human. I haven't recognized this odor before; it's all new to me. _What am I going to do?! _Somehow I couldn't move my body. I was too frightened to make a sound. _I can't use my powers! They're not stable enough to control! If I use my blood as a defense, I'll use too much and won't be able to defend even myself._ I stepped back only to reach a dead end.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. "I know you're not human to don't try to pretend!" I stepped back one more step and held my hands together in front of my chest.

"Sorry to interrupt you alone time." He said creepily.

"But we smelled your blood and noticed it was a purebloods blood, young Princess of Kuran" The other said. They started walking slowly towards me. "You see Princess … we only came up here to get what we wanted."

"What is it that you want from me?!" I shouted back.

Their smile widened and bared their fangs. "We want your blood!" they ran in opposite directions. _What are they?!_

"You want my blood?!" I shouted. "Well come and get it!" I jumped into the air and cut both of my hands. _At this rate, I should be able to defend myself for a while! But … I'll have some trouble. _I swung my arms in opposite directions horizontally. Blood manifested into blades and sped towards them in a flash.

"Sorry Princess, it doesn't work." He grinned psychotically as he dodged every hit. "You can do better than that!"

_Damn, how can he dodge every single one of them?! He's that fast?! … And how about the other one? What tricks does he have hidden up in his sleeve? I can't keep if this continues on like this. And there's two of them. Which mean I have to use double the blood, it's a risk I'll take in order myself to fight back against these weirdos._

"That's a lot of blood you're throwing away. Soon, you'll be weak and won't have enough strength to fight back anymore." The other said as he licked his lips. "Which means, you'll be good enough to eat!" he vanished out of thin air. _Shit! Where did he go?! _I looked around.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said as he swiftly launched a blow to my back.

"Aaahh!" I hit and skidded across the cement. I coughed out blood as I lay motionless. _I… have to … fight back … _slowly I lifted myself up. _Or else I'll die … _

"Aw look brother, she's too weak to fight." He said folding his arms.

"Hm. You're right! Might as well finish you off right now." His brother said. "Oh, I almost forgot! How rude of us to not introduce ourselves to a pureblood!"

"You're right! My apologies Princess. I'm Natsume and this is my twin brother Ryoku. We're the Ikebana twins!" Natsume exclaimed. "And we're Purebloods as well!"

_Purebloods? _I thought as I turned around to get a glimpse. _Then … how come I wasn't able to recognize a purebloods scent?_

"You must be wondering why you couldn't figure out if we were human or not." Ryoku assumed. 'That's because we hidden our spiritual scent from others."

"But why?" I asked as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

"Because we don't want to cause a scene." Natsume smirked.

"Well you're pretty good at it." I said sarcastically. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have more important things to do than beating up a girl?"

"Because your blood is precious. Plus-…" he vanished then reappearing in front of me. He held up my chin with his finger. "…You're pretty cute just by looking at you …" he leaned in closer and closer until his lips were an inch away from mine.

_What's with this guy?! I've seen him for 15 minutes and he's already hitting on me? What a low life. _ I slapped the side of his face. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"!- My, my, my, you're a tough one." He leaned back up and held his cheek with his hand. "I change my mind. I'll make you mine instead…"

"You're right Natsume. She's pretty cute close up." Ryoku said as he appeared next to him. "But Natsume … twins or not … I'm not letting you have her." He said as he leaned closer to me. "So what do ya say? You want to become my princess?" he asked as he got closer.

"…You guys are pathetic." I mumbled.

"Hm?" Ryoku stopped from getting any closer.

"…You should be ashamed. Liking a person just because of looks. It's not about looks. It's about how you feel about that person and how that person feels about you. No matter how pretty or ugly you are, it's how you share the same feeling. Scums like you shouldn't be here in this world. What low-lifes." I started to get up, gathering all the strength as I can."Getting your way with me, as if I will return the favor for you two losers."

Natsume's and Ryoku's eyes widen then looked away stubbornly folding their arms. Suddenly, my sight got fuzzy and felt light-headed. _I feel so weak. I … _Out of nowhere, all I felt was the impact on my back followed by the ice cold floor. I tried to focus my vision. Then I heard feet running into my direction. I heard two people calling out my name "Yuri!" and saw two figures leaning over me. I couldn't tell who it was. The next thing I knew…. It was pitch black.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

_Chapter 3: Revelations_

_ What happened? I can't see anything. Its pitch black. Neither can't I hear anything. Where am I? I feel so tired… and weak … I can't move my body. _Slowly I opened my eyes. _What is this place? It's so bright. _My sight was slowly put into focus. I see 4 figures in front of me. One of them was sitting beside me resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. Two of them we're talking to one another. And the last one was standing next to the person that was sitting beside me.

"Where… where am I?" I asked, regaining conscious. I looked at my arm and it had a tube strapped to it as it was connected to a bag that had liquid in it being hanged by a pole.

"Yuri! You're awake!" someone said relieved as he hugged me tightly. _Ichiro._ "Where were you?! I called out for you but you didn't respond!" he hugged tighter. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay Ichiro. I'm right here aren't I?" I said as I hugged him back. I felt a tear run down my neck. But it wasn't mine. It was Ichiros. "Shhh don't cry. I'm here." I stroked the back of his head to calm him.

"Don't run off like that again!" he exclaimed as he hugged even tighter then he let go. He went back to sitting down on the chair beside me. Another figure came into view. _Kaito. _

"I bought you some roses." He said as he settled them beside me on the desk. He had an disappointing look on his face. "Ichiro explained everything to me after what happened."

"!- what did you say to him?" I asked Ichiro as I raised my voice. "What did you tell him?!" Ichiro didn't bother to make eye contact with me.

"I told him what he needed to know." He said calmly folding his hands together. "He knows now."

"Knows what?! Tell me now!" I yelled as I felt my eyes water up. I clenched my hands.

"I know that .. you're not human." Kaito said as he looked at me.

"!- I'm sorry …" tears quickly ran down my face. "I'm so sorry …." _I bet he doesn't want to see my again. I didn't tell him the truth. _"You must hate me right now …" I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve. "You saw the way they laughed at me…go ahead and laugh."

"I don't hate you. Why would I?" he said curiously.

"Yes you do! I'm not what you are!" I yelled at him as I got up. "I'm not normal! Can't you see!?" I rolled up my sleeve and cut my arm. It healed quickly after that. "See!...Why can't you accept the fact that I'm not hu-!" Arms wrapped around me tightly. My eyes widened.

"I don't care if you're not human! I don't care if you think I hate you cause of that! Because to me… you ARE human not matter what. You talk like one, sound like one, laugh like one, and even have the smile like one. When I see you smile, it makes my mind go crazy! I can't think straight!" he declared. _I can't believe what I'm hearing. _My arms wrapped around him tightly. _Is this what he thinks of me? _I blushed. "My feelings for you won't change…" he said. I blushed even more. _What did he just say? _He let go and leaned in and put his forehead against mine. "So don't worry about it okay? I like you for you." He smiled.

"Okay …" I said with a smile. He then kissed me on the forehead. I blushed again. He went back to standing next to Ichiro. "Thank you for the flowers." I thanked him.

"No problem." He smiled. "Oh and I'll keep you secret and also, keep this between you and me alright?" he said as he winked.

"Yes!" I said with a smile. Just then, two figures came forward. _Them! "What the he-.."_

"We're sorry about how we acted towards you earlier! Please forgive us for our actions!" Natsume and Ryoku apologized as they bowed down.

"Don't worry. They're one of us now. After we found you, they explained everything to us,er, I made them explain. Anyway, they told me that you've changed them somehow. What did you say to them Yuri?" Ichiro asked.

"Ummmm …." I thought_. "…You should be ashamed. Liking a person just because of looks. It's not about looks. It's about how you feel about that person and how that person feels about you. No matter how pretty or ugly you are, it's how you share the same feeling. Scums like you shouldn't be here in this world. What low-lifes."_

"Well?" he waited for respond. "What did you tell them?"

"Well….it wasn't telling…it more like ….yelling." I answered. "Ha..ha..ha.."

"What was it?"

"I said that they were low-lifes, losers, and scums and that they should be ashamed for hitting on me even though we've meet for 15 minutes. And they tried to get their way with me?...ha…ha..ha.." I said as I put my hand behind my head. There was silence. Kaito and Ichiro turned to Natsume and Ryoku. "Kaito? Ichir-.."

"YOU BASTARDS TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY SISTER!" Ichiro shouted and tempted to go towards them but Kaito was holding him back. "IF YOU TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN, IM GOING TO-!" Kaito covered his mouth from saying anymore. "MMMMM! MMM! MMM! MMMMMMM!"

"….Well be outside…" Kaito said calmly as he dragged Ichiro out the door.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER OR ILL-!" again his mouth was covered by Kaito. He knocked Ichiro out by knocking him on the head and dragged him all the way out.

"Call us if you need anything…" he said as he slowly closed the door.

_What was that about? _I thought as I stared at the door. I turned to where Natsume and Ryoku were at. "I'm so sorry you had to see that…my brother can be …over protective at times since I'm his only sibling." I said as I smiled.

"We're sorry about earlier…" Natsume said. "We acted without any thought."

"It's just …." Ryoku said but stopped what he was going to say then continued his sentence, "We've haven't had anything to drink for so long since we got here and about what you said earlier ...we never thought of it that way before. When we smelled your blood, and took a taste of it, We've never felt emotions like yours before. You're different from the others somehow, I just can't put it into the right words."

"It's true." Natsume added. "And to make it up to you,…."

'What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You lost a lot of blood back there so… in return…drink my blood…" he said as he walked over.

My eyes widened. "What?..." _ I can't…even though I lost an enormous amount of blood, I can't drink his. It's not the right thing to do._ He sat down next to me, leaned in, and pulled down the collar of his shirt to wear I can see his neck. I felt my eyes turn the color of a vampire's lust…red. His veins in his neck were filled with a vampire's desire..blood. I leaned in a little bit closer. _His scent…smells good…his skin…so tender…his blood…so tempted. _Slowly I opened my mouth to where my fangs and his neck almost touch. _…I can't. _I leaned back.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he too moved back.

"I can't … I'm sorry …" I said as my eyes turned norm.

"It's fine.,.." he said.

"Hey about earlier …" I added. "I forgive you … both of you …but I want you two promise me something…"

"What?" he said as he was about to stand up.

"Promise me you both don't act like this again okay? You two should be yourself." I smiled to both of them. Their eyes widened and blushed. Then they smiled and nodded their heads. "Again..sorry about my brother earlier…ha..ha..ha.." I apologized again.

"Oh it's no big deal." Ryoku said as he put his hands in his pockets. He laughed a little. "Natsume and I can be like that towards eachother sometimes so were used to it." We began to laugh at the same time. The door opened and Kaito and Ichiro walked in.

"I have my eyes on you both of you..especially you …" Ichiro veened at Natsume.

"Um no thanks. I'm not into guys. Sorry, but I'm into someone else." He looked at me with a kind smile. I blushed. _M-me?_

"WHY YOU LITTLE-.." Kaito covered his mouth from saying anymore …again. Ichiro eventually stopped. The three of them started laughing except Ichiro who was folding his arms and looking away annoyed and stubborn as always.

"Sooo… does this make us friends now?" Ryoku asked.

"Huh..I've never thought of that …"Natsume added. "What do you think Kaito?"

"Not so sure …how about it Ichiro?" Kaito asked.

"I guess…" Ichiro answered. _I'll take that as a yes. _I thought.

"Alright!" Natsume shouted as he put his arm around Ichiro. "We're all friends now!"

I laughed. "Come on Ichiro! At least try!"

"Fiiine.." he replied with a slight grin.

We had some laughs for a couple for a while. _Strange… somehow I don't feel different anymore…I feel like this is where I belong. I've made some new friends. _I smiled while watching Natsume tease Ichiro. _There they go again …_

"Oh! We've forgot to mention something to you!" Natsume said as they both stopped what they were doing.

"What is it?" I asked not knowing what they were going to mention.

"Since all four of us are all good now…." Ryoku said.

"We made an agreement…"Kaito added.

Then at the same time, they pointed their finger at me. "To stay by your side!".They smiled.

"Ehh?!" I said blushing. "Y-you guys aren't serious right?!"

"We're not kidding." Natsume said.

I looked down. "What did I do to deserve this motherrrrrr?"

"So how are you feeling?" Ichiro asked as he sat on the bed beside me feeling my forehead.

"I'm okay. I just lost a lot of blood. That's all." I answered. "Where are my clothes?" I looked around.

"They were stained so I had Natsume wash them for you." He said.

"Oh. Then…who took my clothes off and changed my into these pjs?" I asked looking at each one of them.

"I did…" Ichiro said as he looked away. "Don't worry I didn't look."

"YOU IDIOT!" I smacked him on the side of the head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE NURSE!"

` "OWW! WE'RE WEREN'T GOING TO LET THE NURSE SEE YOUR BLOODSTAINED CLOTHES AND NOT EVEN A SCRATCH ON YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE HEALED!" he shouted back. The little lightning connected our foreheads together.

"Are you able to go home today?" asked Kaito.

"Hm? Oh yeah." I said as I got out of bed. 'I'm okay. How long was I out for?"

"Two classes. You were out for two classes." Ryoku said.

"That long?" I said as I got up getting my clothes. "Ugh I have to make up the work then."

"That's all taken care of…" Natsume added. "We told the teacher that you've collapsed down the stairs and you hit your head towards the end."

"….Was that the best excuse you can think of?" I asked.

"It was either that or telling what actually happened." Ichiro said as he got up.

"I shouldn't have asked…" I said. "Now….PLEASE GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE! Ichiro stay here. I mostly trust you so just watch out from over there." I pushed everyone out the door except Ichiro. I sighed. I went around the curtains to change into my uniform. "Oh I forgot to ask you, who carried me here?"

"Oh I did." Ichiro replied looking away.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I finished changing and folding the pajamas neatly and placed them on the chair. "Sorry I made you do all that."

"It wasn't a big deal." He said. "Those three helped out too, you should thank them too."

"I will."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"I said yeah. I mean I know I lost a lot of blood but I can handle it."

"Don't try to resist …" he mumbled.

"What did you sa-.." suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me and let go.

"I heard what Natsume said to you earlier. That he offered you to drink his blood…"

"I didn't drink it though…"

'I know…but….When I heard him say that, I felt the feeling of jealousy that's why I want you to drink mine and only mine…"

My eyes widened. "What?"

` "Don't try to resist Yuri, the longer you wait, the harder is the control your thirst…."

I felt my eyes turn red again…_No. I mustn't. No. _He leaned in closer to where my fangs can make contact with his neck. _I can't. If I do, I won't be able to forgive myself. I don't care if I wait, I don't care if it makes it harder to control my thirst. _

"It's okay." He said.

_If I don't drink it, I'll end up insane._


End file.
